


Love

by LadyHeliotrope



Series: Love and Other "Snail Mail" Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academia, Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, France (Country), Good Severus Snape, Kissing, Parenthood, Paris (City), Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/pseuds/LadyHeliotrope
Summary: Hermione and Severus are professors at Beauxbatons after the war. They discuss their unique children and take the train.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Love and Other "Snail Mail" Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803445
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Hearts & Cauldrons Snail Mail Exchange, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



The sidewalk café chirped with activity. Hermione put away her knitting as the server took away the remnants of her lunch - a salad with dressing and extra croutons with cappuccino, which latter she still was nursing. Her moment of peace over, she gathered up her reading materials again and resumed pouring over the grant applications that she had been tasked with editing and reviewing during her year of sabbatical from Beauxbatons.

She felt a presence near her - and her eyes automatically glanced up to see who it might be. She assumed it was a tourist looking at the historical plaque on the fence. She didn’t expect it to be him yet. His last class ended in over an hour and Severus was always punctual.

But there he was, and the sight of him made her heart completely stop just like it had years ago, when they first met by accident at a bookshop in London.

He was in his Muggle attire, a dark green turtleneck and chestnut brown blazer, with a familiar brightness in his eyes as he registered her.

The knowing way he looked at her, she knew he immediately perceived that she had forgotten: this was the date of his Defense exams, not regular class sessions. That explained his early arrival.

He leaned casually over the fence, and kissed her amorously. It was a beautiful, silent, camaraderous transaction, like a student sitting outside a lecture hall waving a cigarette in the face of another student in order to obtain a light.

As was their wont, their Parisian counterparts didn’t bat an eye.

Breaking away from him, blushing a little at his overt display of affection, Hermione rose and began to gather her things, secretly glad to have a reason to defer her reading. She’d been getting stir-crazy anyhow. The crisp spring had faded away into a heavy, over-warm late May, and she had to charm her paper pages to resist absorbing the humidity.

Severus bent down and helped when she knocked her cappuccino to the floor. A quick scourgify, cast surreptitiously, saved them notice from the staff. He smirked at her as he presented her with the reparo’d cup, and she gave him a sly smile in return as she placed the requisite euros underneath it on the table.

They walked in quiet tranquility to the RER station, where they boarded the next train home to Saint-Germain-en-Laye. It was just early afternoon, so they found a set of benches facing each otheron a nearly-empty car. There, Severus rudely stretched his legs across onto the seat opposite, and yawned wide. Once settled, Hermione took the opportunity to check her phone, and passed it to him with an amused look when she saw the message from Hugo.

__

_mum when will u be back? rose left her portable in her locker. she wants to know if she can go to Lana’s to study. Mme. M left early for the dentist’s._

Severus rolled his eyes. “That girl. Always at Lana’s house.”

“I know,” Hermione mused, looking out the window at the gritty Paris urbanscape fading away, “But we have to pretend not to know, at least for the moment. She’ll tell us when she’s ready.”

Severus harumphed at that, clearly dubious. “Just like us, to have a squib first, and a lesbian second.”

“Well, as you warned me a long time ago,” Hermione murmured, leaning in and resting her head in the crook of his neck, “Loving you has its ‘inherent challenges.’”

He didn’t argue at the astute reminder, instead wrapping one lazy arm around her and pulling her close. 

“I hope it’s been worth it,” he whispered into her ear, and pressed a tender kiss there.

“Of course it has,” Hermione answered, taking out her grant materials and nestling up to her husband. “It always has been - and always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole head canon for this story where they had Hugo, learned he was a squib, and decided to move to somewhere no one would know them so he wouldn’t grow up knowing he was magically deficient.... instead he would grow up in an elite international school with good self esteem. So honestly in this story I don’t even think Hermione and Sev are “out” to Hugo as magical. He knows they are professors at a school but since they commute the Muggle way he has never been to Beauxbatons and he has no clue they are magical. They may never come “out” to him because they don’t want him to feel different.
> 
> But I couldn’t fit that into the story. So it’s just backstory for the readers as a nota bene.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole head canon for this story where they had Hugo, learned he was a squib, and decided to move to somewhere no one would know them so he wouldn’t grow up knowing he was magically deficient.... instead he would grow up in an elite international school with good self esteem. So honestly in this story I don’t even think Hermione and Sev are “out” to Hugo as magical. He knows they are professors at a school but since they commute the Muggle way he has never been to Beauxbatons and he has no clue they are magical. They may never come “out” to him because they don’t want him to feel different.
> 
> But I couldn’t fit that into the story. So it’s just backstory for the readers as a nota bene.


End file.
